Désir profond
by Little-Erlade
Summary: Mitsuru partage une relation pleine de tendresse avec Alma, le Gallame de ses parents. Cependant, l'amour qu'éprouve le jeune garçon envers le pokémon semble être beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple amitié. MitsuruxGallame MxM !Poképhilie!


Bonjouuuur bande de poffiteroles!

!Attention! Ceci est la première fanfiction de xxxxx Pour les lecteurs confirmé , il est demandé ( avec des yeux de chatons ) d'être souple et indulgent envers ma petite personne ( \\\éwè/ )

Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, cette fic (one-shot je pense mais on verra plus tard ) seras sujette :

\- Au yaoi

\- et à la poképhilie.

( une vierge s'évanouit )

Vous savez quoi? J'assume moi! ( oui j'assume d'être une tordue ) Alors ceux qui n'aime pas pourrons aller voir ailleurs au lieu de me traiter de supo de Satan è_é!

Sinon pour ceux qui aime ( ^w° ) ce seras un MitsuruxGallame

( Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Mitsuru, c'est Timmy mais avec un nom japonnais )

Mitsuru: Euh je crois que ceux qui regarde des fanfics sont des fans de pokémon et ils doivent le savoir quand même °w°

Gallame: Eruuu!

Bon sinon, les fan de yaoi comprendrons, ce n'est pas une fic hardcore, mais plutôt une romance toute douce et Kawaii, je ne pense pas que ce seras très long non plus.

Sinon désolé si il y a des fautes et ne me lynchait pas, c'est ma première fiction et j'ai fais de mon mieux °^8 ! ( oui mais de ton mieux c'est nuuuuuul !l...)

Bon hey bien je vous laisse profiter et j'espère que vous aimerez :/ .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mes parents étaient riches, on habitait dans une grande maison. Ils avaient pour domestiques, un Kirlia mâle nommé Alma et un Kirlia femelle nommée Amu. Ils étaient frères et sœurs.

Je n'aimais pas trop Amu par contre je me souviens que j'adorais Alma et qu'on jouaient tout le temps ensemble lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé avec sa sœur.

J'aurais voulu l'avoir pour moi tout seul. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'occupe toujours de moi au lieu de me laisser pour aller servir mes parents.

Amu a évolué en Gardevoir, du coup pour père a donné à mon ami une pierre aube et il est devenu un Gallame.

Alma me fascinait, je le trouvait encore plus beau depuis qu'il avait évolué.

Je grandissait et mon amour pour lui est devenu différent.

Alors que la journée se terminait, je lui avait demandé de me tenir compagnie. Nous étions assis sur mon lit, en regardant la télé. Je jouait avec les plumes sur les cotés de sa tête, je sais qu'il appréciait les caresses à cet endroit. Il était assis entre mes genoux, il regardait la télé innocemment. Je posait ma tête sur son épaule.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine: je sentais son odeur, elle était si agréable. Sa peau sous mes doigts était lisse et douce, c'était comme toucher à de la porcelaine. Je sentait la corne qui sortait de son dos s'appuyer légèrement sur mon ventre. Elle lui permettait d'amplifier ses pouvoirs psychiques alors elle était toujours un peu chaude au toucher.

Son corps pressé contre moi me ravissait, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa voix, cette expression d'innocence sur son visage. Le contact avec lui me procurait une sensation grisante dans mon bas-ventre. Une sensation de chaleur si forte que j'avais peur qu'il puisse le sentir.

Je le tenais dans mes bras, mes lèvres posées contre son épaule quand mes pensées s'égarèrent :

Oh comme j'avais envie! Envie de l'allonger sur le matelas pour admirer ses beaux yeux écarlates comme des rubis, je les imagine teintés d'une expression d'incompréhension, de timidité et de naïveté. Puis de surprise quand ma bouche désireuse viendrait dévorer la sienne d'un baisé gourmand et fiévreux, avide de la chaleur de sa bouche et de son corps. J'avais envie de sentir l'effet que pourrait me procurer ma peau nu contre son désirable corps dont je prendrait lentement la pureté en lui faisant subir amoureusement et tendrement mon désir intime de l'avoir pour moi tout seul, mon désir de lui faire l'amour qui me ronge depuis longtemps.

Mais... ces désirs devenaient douloureux à porter. Il était assis tranquillement, sage comme une image comme toujours. Lui était trop pur pour avoir des pensées comme celles-ci. J'avais peur, si jamais je cédait à mes pulsions, de voir ses grand yeux ronds se teinter de peur et de dégoût, ne comprenant pas ce que je cherche à faire, ni pourquoi.

Mon cher Alma, mon petit ange blanc. Je m'en veux d'avoir ce genre de désir à son égard.

Et puis … Alma est un pokémon. Avoir ce genre d'envie me fait me sentir sale sans que je ne lui ai fait quoi que ce soit.

Que penserait-on de moi si l'on venait à découvrir que j'éprouve ce genre de désirs sales, malsains, abjectes?

Je me dégoûte.

Mon petit ange tourne la tête vers moi. Il ouvre ses grands yeux plein d'inquiétude. C'est facile pour un pokémon psy de sentir le mal-être d'une personne. Il articule avec sa petite voix :

Eruu ?

Mon regard s'adoucit lorsque je croise son regard et pour le rassurer je lui caresse la tête.

Ne t'en fait pas, je suis un peu nostalgique mais je vais bien.

Il me tire la moue, c'est un signe qu'il ne me crois pas. Je souris et m'exclame alors :

Tu as vu comme il est tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher !

Il persiste à bouder avant de souffler et de se lever. Il se tourne vers moi une dernière fois et s'exclame pour me dire bonne nuit :

Eru Eru !

Bonne nuit Alma. Lui dis-je tendrement.

Il s'approche alors timidement et ce qu'il fait me surprend . Il me donne un rapide bisou sur le front avant de s'en aller. Alors qu'il est parti, je caresse l'endroit où il m'a embrassé. Je me met a sourire béatement, rouge et euphorique. Je me dit '' être mignon c'est une seconde nature chez lui ! ''

J'éteins la télé et m'allonge dans mon lit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à son petit bisou, à l'agréable sensation de ses lèvres sur mon front, malheureusement trop rapide. J'y pense et je suis attendri : c'est vraiment le genre de pokémon qu'on aime câliner tellement il est adorable tant physiquement que dans son comportement. La plupart des personnes qui aurait un pokémon comme Alma le chouchouterais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et s'en servirait comme peluche affectueuse et rassurante. Moi j'aime Alma de façon différente :malgré le fait que je suis contre cela, je ne peux nier qu'il m'attire et me hante. Que je le désire comme on désire quelqu'un dont on est amoureux. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.

J'adore Alma plus que n'importe qui depuis toujours. J'ai toujours été plus proche de lui que du reste de la famille. Je me faisait souvent gronder par mes parents parce que je le dérangeait quand il travaillait dans la maison.

Ce n'est pas vraiment à partir de l'adolescence que j'ai commencé à l'aimer plus qu'un ami. Déjà quand j'étais petit, je me souviens que j'ai dit à mes parents que je me marierais avec Alma quand je serais grand. Mes parents avait cru que j'avais dit ça pour jouer ( car quand je jouait au chevalier avec lui, il faisait la princesse et moi le chevalier ). C'est aussi là qu'ils m'ont dit qu'Alma était un prince et pas une princesse, et bizarrement ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça.

Arrivé à l'adolescence ou plutôt, lorsqu'il a évolué en Gallame, j'ai commencer à le voir différemment. Comme on pourrait dire aujourd'hui, je le '' matais ''. Tout me plaisais chez lui. Sa longue taille fine poignardée par la corne de couleur rubis, ses bras devenus forts dont les coudes étaient de magnifique lames rétractiles comme les griffes d'un Chacripant, ses yeux écarlate comme les plus belles baies ceriz, les mignonnes plumes sur les cotés de sa tête, sa crête de jade surmontée de sa corne bleu. Il m'inspirait la beauté et l'agilité.

Cependant, le plus étrange à dire était que j'aimais sa masculinité qui ressortait enfin maintenant qu'il était un Gallame.

J'aimais cette finesse et cette beauté masculine, moi un garçon. Je ne peux le nier, c'est ce qui m'a fais fantasmer.

C'est quand il a évolué que j'ai commencé à faire des rêves douteux pour ne pas dire, érotiques.

La première fois cela m'avait choqué lorsque je me suis réveillé. Quel sale matinée, je me suis payé une érection douloureuse pendant plusieurs heures. Je m'étais refuser de me soulager, surtout avec les souvenirs que j'avais de ce rêve.

Puis ces expériences se sont multipliées et sont devenues courantes. Au final, bien qu'honteux de cela. Je me suis mis à accueillir ces rêves ou je couchais avec Alma, et pour enfoncer mon cas je me suis surpris à me masturber plusieurs fois en y pensant.

Je me sens si honteux. Alma qui n'a rien demandé, je fais des choses répugnantes dans son dos et en pensant à lui.

Ce soir encore j'ai fais un rêve : J'étais avec Alma et je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, je le dominait sensuellement. Il se laissait faire docilement ce qui était très excitant. Je glissait ma langue dans sa bouche , la frottant amoureusement contre la sienne. Je caressais au même moment son torse à la peau douce, sa corne étrangement chaude à cause de ses pouvoirs. Je portais sa main à mon érection et lui guidait un mouvement de caresse sur cette dernière. Pour moi, pour me faire plaisir, il était complètement soumis. J'adorais ça.

Nos bouches se séparèrent, une filet de salive les connectant toujours. J'appuyai mon corps contre le sien et il gémit quand il sentit mon sexe dur contre son bas ventre. En l'entendant produire ce son, je commençait à me frotter contre lui. Ma tête enfouis dans son cou, j'entendais sa respiration saccadée et son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je susurrait à son oreille.

Alma... s'il-te-plait ...soulage moi...

Tout en prononçant ma demande, j'ouvrais la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon et déboutonnais celui-ci. Mon gentil ange, baissa alors sa tête vers mon torse qu'il couvrit de baisés diablement agréables. Il descendait lentement jusqu'à atteindre ma cuisse et quand il déposa un baisé sur mon sexe tendu, j'ouvris les yeux.

C'était le matin, il était sept heures. J'étais seul, couché dans mon lit, avec une érection de dix kilomètres !

Encore une dure matinée pour moi. Instinctivement je porte ma main à mon sexe et tout en me remémorant mon rêve, je me caresse. J'ai honte de faire ça mais aujourd'hui c'est devenu un besoin. J'ai longtemps espéré que ces fantasmes sexuels sur lui finissent par disparaître mais le temps passe et je ne peux le chasser de mon esprit. La seul chose que je puisse faire c'est me soulager comme je peux et ce sans le toucher. Cependant, je sens en moi que cela devient de moins en moins suffisant.

J'accélère mon mouvement, voulant me libérer au plus vite de ce calvaire. Je finis par venir tant bien que mal. Calmant au mieux ma respiration, je sens quelque chose couler sur ma joue. C'en est trop pour moi. Comment vais-je vivre si j'ai ce genre de désirs envahissant toute ma vie ?

C'est dur , c'est tellement dur. J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un véritable calvaire! J'aimerais que quelqu'un me comprenne et puisse m'aider. J'aimerais pouvoir rester avec Alma sans souffrir de mon attirance sexuelle envers lui, je l'aime tellement!

Quelle honte... est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais comprendre? Y a t-il des personnes coincées dans le même problème?

Et si j'étais seul? Un pur détraqué dans l'âme qui en plus d'aimer un garçon, aime un pokémon... Nom de dieu!

On frappe a ma porte. Oh non! C'est surement lui ! Mes parents l'ont certainement envoyé pour me réveiller, après tout, il est bientôt midi.

Sa petite frimousse apparaît dans le cadre de la porte et il me fait un ravissant sourire:

\- Eruuuuu!

Je reste impassible. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour moi de le voir, j'ai encore mon rêve tout frais dans la tête et du sperme collé sur les mains. Je murmure désespérément:

\- Laisse moi s'il te plait...

Ses grands yeux rouges s'arrondissent de surprise et il s'approche lentement de moi. Je devient blême.

\- Alma vas t'en, je suis malade, je veux rester couché!

Je me retourne et m'enfouit dans ma couverture. J'espère avoir été assez sec pour qu'il s'en aille. Cependant je sens sa main tiède se poser sur mon front, il vérifie si je suis malade. C'est dingue que le simple contact de sa main puisse soudain raviver une vague de chaleur en moi. Pitié, qu'il s'en aille! Mais le pire c'est qu'il s'inquiète et s'approche gentiment de moi, je sens son autre bras se poser sur mon torse de profil. Alors qu'il s'est approché pour être à mon niveau, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Il n'essaie pourtant pas de m'allumer, il vérifie juste que je vais bien. Mais tandis que lui vois mon corps trembler à cause de ce qu'il pense être la fièvre, je tremble d'envie. Je sens que je vais soit l'embrasser, soit le gifler pour le repousser. Et malheureusement, je me retourne violemment et le gifle brutalement, l'éloignant de moi d'un seul coup en criant:

\- VA T'EN !

Je suis essoufflé et tremblant. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mon corps frémissant sous l'effet de ce coup d'adrénaline qui m'a pris. Mais alors quand je me rend compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je lève les yeux avec une lenteur terrifiée: Alma est assit par terre, la main sur la joue. Ses yeux choqués sont immensément ouverts et sont remplis d'incompréhension, avant de devenir humides. Je voit de grosses larmes enfler dans ses yeux et déferler sur ses joues.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

Il se lève en tremblant et s'enfuit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le retenir.

Figé dans ma chambre, je l'entend courir loin en sanglotant. Je dois être aussi choquer que lui, je regarde mes mains: Alma n'avais pas de mauvaise intention, il s'inquiétait pour moi. Et moi je l'ai frappé, je l'ai frappé violemment, je revois son visage choqué, tenant sa joue rouge et enflée. Je lui ai fait mal et je l'ai fait pleurer. Mon ami que j'aime plus que tout, je l'ai frappé et pour lui sans aucune raison.

Le poids immense et douloureux de la culpabilité vint se poser sur mon cœur et je sens des larmes naître dans mes yeux brûlants. Guidé par mon instinct, je me lève d'un coup et je sort de ma chambre. Les larmes me brouillent la vision mais je dois le retrouver, je cours jusqu'à sa chambre et entre d'un seul coup.

Il est là, sur son lit, il sanglotait quand surpris de me voir il s'essuya furieusement les yeux. Je déglutis car alors il recule lentement, pour m'éviter?

Non pitié... N'ai pas peur de moi Alma! Je peux tout encaisser mais pas ça!

Tout en pleurant je me jette sur lui et l'étreint avec force.

\- PARDON PARDON PARDON!

Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me déteste ou qu'il ai peur de moi. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde!

Dans mes bras, il tremble mais se laisse faire, il reste cependant rigide et figé. Je lui murmure à l'oreille de ma voix affaiblie:

\- Pardonne moi, mon ange, je t'aime tu sais? Comment ai-je pu te frapper?

Je continue de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, le serrant contre mon cœur avec toute ma tendresse. Je sens les agitements de sa poitrine se calmer, il se détend doucement. Timidement ses bras se referment doucement sur moi. Une fois de plus, il m'attendrit. Je frotte doucement ses épaules en remontant jusqu'a sa tête. Quand je le sens calmé, j'ose alors approcher mon visage de sa joue rougit par ma gifle et je pose tendrement mes lèvres sur celle-ci. Elle est chaude, humide et très douce. Mon pauvre Alma chéri. Comme je m'en veux. Me reculant finalement, je le regarde droit dans les yeux: son regard triste et encore humide serait capable de fendre le cœur à une pierre. Je prend son cou et lui penche la tête pour constater les dégâts: Alma à la joue rouge et enflée, et c'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que je l'ai frappé si fort qu'un petit filet de sang c'est mit à couler de sa bouche.

Mon cœur se serre. Je murmure:

\- Tu as mal ?

Il me regarde sans répondre, ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension semblent me demander, maintenant qu'il est calme, pourquoi j'ai eu une réaction aussi violente.

D'un coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre derrière nous. C'est Amu qui vient chercher son frère. Elle me dévisage quelque instant puis remarquant les yeux humides d'Alma et le sang au coin de sa bouche, elle se rue vers lui brusquement et me pousse sur le coté.

\- Sanaaaa?!

Elle saisie le visage de son frère et l'examine, son regard soucieux le scrute. Puis soudainement elle pose les yeux sur moi et me fusille du regard. Sans plus s'attarder, elle saisie la main d'Alma et l'entraîna avec elle. Elle me jeta un dernier regard chargé de reproches et me claque brutalement la porte au nez.

Me remettant de la situation, je sort de la chambre pour aller me doucher. L'eau qui coule sur mon corps me détend et en effet j'en ai besoin: Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai vraiment été débile sur ce coup là. Comment ai-je pu faire ça? J'adore Alma! Lui faire mal c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite! C'est déprimant... Mes pulsions vont faire qu'un jour il va me détester alors que c'est bien la chose que je redoute le plus. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps seul avec lui, je suis sur qu'il m'en veux et ça me taraude l'esprit. J'aimerais... oui ... j'aimerais lui expliquer pourquoi. J'aimerais, sans lui avouer ce qui est inavouable, que je souffre en ce moment. Même si ça ne me pardonne pas. Je veux lui dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire mal. Je veux lui dire que sous le coup de la tristesse, de mon mal-être, j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille, même si je comprendrais que ce soit le cas. La journée passe, il fait noir maintenant. Comme durant la journée, Alma est occupé, j'attend toujours le soir pour venir le voir. Timidement je frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Je deviens anxieux.

\- Alma?

Il ne se rue pas sur la porte pour venir m'ouvrir comme il le fait normalement. Peut-être que finalement il est en colère.

\- Alma... tu ...

Je déglutis, j'aimerais pouvoir effacer cette journée.

\- Tu veux bien venir passer du temps avec moi?

Je n'entend aucun bruit. ça y est, je me sens mal à nouveau. Je reste là planté devant sa porte. Il ne veux peut-être plus me voir. Je sens que je vais pleurer. J'allais tourner les talons quand doucement sa poignée grince, il entrouvre la porte. Je me retourne, mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, car alors il sort et doucement m'esquisse un sourire.

Je ne peux plus me retenir, je l'enlace et soupire de soulagement.

\- J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu me détestais!

Tout en me rendant mon étreinte, il me fait comprendre en me parlant avec ses pouvoirs psychiques que ce n'était pas si grave du moins pour lui, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais me détester.

Je suis tellement soulagé.

En nous tenant la main, nous allons jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, je ferme la porte, lui s'assit confortablement sur mon lit, en abordant un sourire rayonnant.

Cela m'étonne de le voir rayonnant, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Peut-être a t-il compris que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Je suis heureux, notre soirée se passe comme d'habitude: nous jouons a des jeux vidéos, nous regardons des films, on lit des histoires sur internet.

Alma m'a pardonné, je me sens tellement mieux.

Maintenant il est tard et il fait mine d'aller se coucher.

Cependant, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il parte cette fois ci. Ainsi je le retient instinctivement par le bras. Il se retourne.

\- Eruuureido?

Timidement, les yeux baissés, je murmure:

\- Alma, tu crois que ... tu pourrais rester cette nuit?

Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il parte, je veux l'avoir auprès de moi, je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille sans lui. Je lève finalement les yeux et vois alors qu'il me regarde avec sérieux, puis finalement il me fait un sourire tendre comme il sait les faire. Fou de bonheur, je lui fais de la place et le voila à présent allongé à mes cotés. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux. Ma main s'est posé sur sa joue et caresse ses plumes blanches. J'entend finalement sa voix mentale résonner dans ma tête: '' Mitsuru, dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? ''

Son regard devient triste et soucieux: '' il serait temps que tu me parles non? ''

Surpris, ma main se stoppe sur ses plumes, Alma a donc senti que je n'allais pas bien. Il l'a peut-être surement senti ce matin. J'oubli parfois qu'avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, il est capable de ressentir beaucoup de choses.

\- Je ... je ne vais pas très bien.

'' dis moi pourquoi ? Tu pouvais me le dire dès que tu as commencé a te sentir mal au lieu de tout porter sur toi tout seul ''.

\- C'est quelque chose que personne ne peut comprendre.

'' Tu as peur de me le dire en fait...? Enfin! Tu es mon ami, si il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas c'est que tu sois triste, et si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je suis sur que la chose qui te tracasse te fais peur parce que tu pense que je vais être en colère ou te détester. ''

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

\- Comment as tu deviné?!

'' Je ne suis pas idiot, c'est toujours comme ça tu sais '' il me tire la langue. '' maintenant sache que quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais jamais te détester''

Ses yeux se sont arrondies de douceur, et pour appuyer ses paroles il me susurre '' je t'aime tu sais? ''

Je reste figé et surpris, à l'intérieur de moi c'est l'euphorie, jamais les mots ne m'ont fait autant de bien. Son '' je t'aime '' résonne dans ma tête et tandis que mon esprit cris '' Je t'aime aussi ! '', ma main saisie plus fermement son visage, je me redresse et fond sur lui. Sentant sur mes lèvres, la chaleur tendre de sa bouche . Ces lèvres et cette odeur que je n'ai jamais que rêvé me semble encore plus délectable que dans mes songes. Cependant quand je me rend compte de ce que je viens de faire je me redresse, à califourchon sur lui. Je vire au rouge cramoisie: ses yeux brillent dans la nuit, ses pupilles rondes de surprise s'adoucissent soudainement. Sa main vint me caresser la joue. '' tu croyais que j'allais te détester pour ça? '' Je vois ses joues rougir et ses yeux se perler doucement de larmes.

'' Mais enfin Mitsuru! Je te l'ai dit que je t'aimais ! ''

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui pleure, je pleure, puis sanglote de bonheur! Je fond sur lui a nouveau, l'embrasse à pleine bouche, le caresse, le serre. Tu ne partiras plus d'ici Alma. Ma main qui le caresse se pose sur son cœur, il bat à la chamade. Il me fait fondre, il m'embrase et m'enflamme.

Nous sommes blotti, enlacés, éclairés par la lune qui filtre à travers les rideaux, partageant un baisé amoureux comme je l'ai toujours rêvé. Je suis si heureux.

Mon corps réagit au sien et se gorge peu à peu de désir. Timidement je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres et avec joie je sens qu'il l'accepte car alors il frotte sa langue contre la mienne et m'accorde l'accès à sa délicieuse bouche. Tandis que je l'embrasse langoureusement avec passion. Je sens ses mains glisser sur ma peau brûlante, oui sur ma peau. Il vient de glisser ses mains sous mon haut de pyjama et le soulève afin de l'enlever. Evidemment, je ne me ferais pas prier pour enlever ces vêtements incroyablement gênant si lui même prend l'initiative de me les enlever.

C'est alors que nous nous redressons, assis sur le lit, mon torse mis à nu est bien vite réchauffé par les caresses de ses mains. Peu à peu mes désirs réclame à sentir autre chose sur ma peau. Voulant me combler, Alma se met alors à embrasser ma nuque , puis je le sens descendre, aux niveaux de mes téton, il consulte mon regard qui en dit long. ainsi je vois qu'il sort sa petite langue rose et ...Oh mon dieu!

Le contact sa langue chaude contre ma peau m'électrise, m'euphorise. Le désir enfle dans mon ventre et en réclame toujours plus. Mon coeur bat à s'en rompre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Et tandis que les émotions les plus ardu se diffuses dans mon corps, Alma descend plus bas, je sens ses baisés sur mes cotes, la langue chatouiller mon nombril, des suçons laissés sur mes hanches. N'en pouvant plus, je gémis, la main contre la bouche:

\- Alma... s'il te plait...

Doucement, avec une lenteur diabolique, ses doigts se glissent sous l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama et délicatement, l'abaisse.

Je baisse les yeux et je frémit devant cette image des plus excitant: Mon érection, dure et douloureuse de désir à découvert devant Alma qui m'offre un regard gêné et timide, cependant je vois ses beaux yeux rouges brillants, voilés de désir. Reportant son attention sur mon sexe je vois alors sa bouche s'approcher de celui-ci. Oh nom de dieu... il va le faire... il va vraiment le faire? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tellement beau que mon cerveau fait un blocage.

C'est tellement beau et invraisemblable et pourtant, je sens sa langue glisser sur mon gland pour me prouver que ce merveilleux rêve est en fait une merveilleuse réalité.

Je le vois lécher mon gland, le suçotant, je sens se mains, agripper mes hanches. Tout cela est si excitant!

Alma me comble d'attentions, doucement il caresse le long de mon sexe avec sa bouche, ses yeux son fermement clos et chacun de ses gestes, baignés de timidité. Ses caresses sur mon érection deviennent de plus en plus langoureuse et moi je suis paralysé par le plaisir, je suis incapable de contrôler ma respiration. la sueur glisse sur mes tempes. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une coquille renfermant une fournaise de plaisir sur le point d'exploser.

Je lâche soudainement un grognement rauque quand finalement je sens la chaleur de sa bouche envelopper mon sexe, c'est si agréable, humide et chaud, c'est incomparable comme sensation.

Et tandis qu'il commence de doux vas et viens sur moi, je soupire à chaque vague de plaisir.

\- Alma ... ah.. je t'aime!

Mais c'est la première fois et si je dois venir, ce sera en lui. C'est alors que je le saisis par les épaules et le plaque contre le matelas , je frissonne en sentant couler sur mes cuisses, la salive chaude d'Alma. En me débattant les jambes, je parvint a faire tomber hors du lit, le bas de pyjama qui avait été rabaissé sur mes genoux, je suis à présent nu contre lui.

Puis reportant mon regard sur son adorable visage, je lui embrasse le font puis la joue avant de fondre de nouveau nos bouche. Il gémit alors de surprise lorsque soudainement ma main se pose sur son entrejambe. Je me met alors à le caresser et m'attendrit lorsqu'il se met à gigoter de façon trop mignonne en prenant une expression mêlant gène et plaisir. Ah! Je vais te manger Alma!

Puis pressé par le désir, ma main glisse plus bas entre ses jambes et j'atteint finalement son intimité.

Dès que je la touche, il ouvre grand les yeux pleins de stupéfaction. Je lui caresse alors la tête : après tout, c'est sa première fois, il a besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Mon ange, tu veux bien aller jusqu'au bout avec moi, j'essayerais d'être le plus doux possible, c'est promit.

Il reste immobile pendant quelque seconde avant de me donner son consentement. '' Oui s'il te plait Mitsuru ''

Il rallonge alors sa tête et ferme les yeux, je sens qu'il m'abandonne son corps et ça me fait tellement plaisir.

Mon doigt se met alors à doucement caresser son intimité avant de doucement se glisser dedans.

Mon ange serre les dents sous cette intrusion incongrue mais il fait abstraction de sa gène pour me faire plaisir. Il est trop mignon.

Sans plus tarder, mon doigts glisse et se replonge en lui. Peu à peu, quand je vois mon petit amour se détendre, je rajoute un second doigt.

Il gigote en gémissant.

\- Du calme mon petit ange. Détend toi.

Afin de rendre cette préparation plus agréable pour lui, je m'abaisse au niveau de son entrejambe et je commence à le sucer tout en enfonçant mes doigts en lui.

Il se arque alors et dans les son qu'il produit je n'entend que du plaisir, et c'est tout à fait ce que je recherchais. Quand à moi, je suis comme sous l'effet d'une drogue douce, je ne pense plus qu'a faire endurer à ce désirable corps, tout les plaisirs que je puisse lui faire ressentir avant de le prendre avec amour. Je me délecte du gout de son sexe, de sa voix gémissante, de son corps devenu si chaud sous mon emprise. Il est prêt.

Je lâche alors son sexe et retire mes doigts. Quand finalement je regarde à nouveau son visage, je suis émus car alors je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau: Il est tout en sueur, les bras au dessus de la tête serrant le matelas sous lui, ses yeux rouge comme mon profond amour pour lui sont brumeux, à demis clos, et larmoyant. Sa bouche entrouverte et haletante, laisse s'échappé un souffle délicieusement chaud. Je ne peux plus tenir. Lui soulevant les cuisses, je me place entre ses jambes, mon érection tendue sur son intimité. Je le consulte une dernière fois du regard, tout de même soucieux car je sais qu'il aura mal. Voyant mon hésitation, il attrape alors mes épaules et sans nous lâcher des yeux, il me serre contre lui. Il déglutit, serre les dents, ses doigts se referment plus durement sur mes épaules. Et moi, je suis au paradis, au portes du septième ciel. Je suis en lui.

Quand finalement il se détend, nos corps instinctivement se frotte l'un contre l'autre. Lui plaquant les bras contre le matelas, je donne mes premiers coup de reins, je lui applique un mouvement doux et tendre pour qu'il puisse s'y accoutumer sans qu'il n'ai trop mal. Cela me demande un intense self-control car si je m'écoutais, je l'aurais pilonné avec toute ma hargne.

Mais les efforts payent et quand mon ange semble finalement souffler et gémir de plaisir, je m'autorise à aller plus vite et plus fort. Bientôt cette pièce où nous faisons tendrement l'amour se remplie de gémissements, de cris, de soupirs de plaisir. Je ne vois plus que son visage, le visage de de mon amour, qui est si beau empreint de ce plaisir charnel que lui donne.

Nous perdons la raison tout deux dans les bras de l'autre, à présent étroitement enlacé, je m'empare de sa bouche un nouvelle fois. Elle est maintenant brûlante et humide. C'est si bon. C'est si parfait! Je suis tellement, tellement heureux.

D'un seul coup nos corps se arque et alors nous nous libérons tout deux dans un cri de plaisir à l'état brute.

Je m'écroule sur lui et tente alors de me remettre tant bien que mal de ce puissant orgasme. Sous moi, je sens la poitrine d'Alma se soulever et se rabaisser rapidement. Je sens son souffle irrégulier balayer mes cheveux. Quand finalement j'ai assez de force pour me redresser, je me penche et l'embrasse amoureusement. Avant de rouler sur le coté et de le ramener vers moi pour l'étreindre contre mon cœur.

Il lève alors ses yeux de petit Chacripant et frotte sa frimousse contre mon visage.

'' Je t'aime Mitsuru ''

Ah c'est pas vrai, il a le don de me faire fondre celui là!

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit ange rien qu'a moi.

Cette nuit nous nous endormons enlacés et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais serein et parfaitement heureux.


End file.
